Mr & Mrs Reid
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Die Fortsetzung zu Emilia Reid


Mr. & Mrs. Reid

"Ja, Mia. Das mach ich." Pause. "Ja, versprochen." Wieder Ruhe. "Ich liebe dich auch. Bis später." Spencer Reid legte das Handy weg und sah zu den anderen. "Mia und ich würden euch gerne morgen zum Abendessen einladen. Sie will euch kennenlernen…" "Ich hab morgen nichts zu tun, also gerne…", antwortete Emily und die anderen stimmten ihr zu. "Sehr gut. Dann morgen Abend 19 Uhr…", sagte Reid um blickte wieder auf das Buch, was vor ihm lag.

Morgan, welcher ihm gegenüber saß, beobachtete ihn grinsend. "Du hast die Nase ständig nur in Büchern und deiner Frau gehört ein Verlag. Euer Kind wird sicher einmal genauso Bücherverrückt." Es war als Scherz gemeint, doch Reid sah ihn unglaublich böse an. "Sag sowas morgen Abend und du wünschst dir, dass du niemals den Mund aufgemacht hättest!" Reids Drohung und sein Tonfall ließen es schlagartig 5°C kälter werden. Keiner hätte das von ihm erwartet.  
"Woah, das war doch nur ein Witz.", versuchte Morgan ihn zu beruhigen. JJ war die erste, der die unglaubliche Traurigkeit in seinen Augen auffiel. "Was ist passiert, Spence?", fragte sie leise. Das Genie legte kurz den Kopf in den Nacken und sah dann aus dem Fenster des Jets. "Mia war in der 11. Woche schwanger, als sie unser Kind verloren hat. Das ist jetzt fast zwei Jahre her...Die Chance, dass sie jemals wieder schwanger werden kann, ist verschwindend gering.", erklärte er und sein Blick schweifte über die Wolken. Die Teammitglieder blickten sich betroffen an. Er hatte nie auch nur etwas vermuten lassen. "Das tut mir leid…", sagte JJ leise und Reid nickte nur, bevor er den Gedanken an das Baby abschüttelte. "Es bleibt also dabei? Morgen um 19 Uhr?", fragte er und diesmal war es Hotch, der antwortete. "Ja, wir werden da sein."

"Spencer Reid! Verschwinde jetzt endlich aus der Küche und lass mich hier in Ruhe arbeiten!" Emilia Reid war zwar ärgerlich, musste aber etwas schmunzeln. Es mochte ja sein, dass Spencer ihr Helfen wollte, aber leider stand er ihr ständig im Weg herum. Klar, sonst kochten sie auch oft gemeinsam, aber da waren sie eben nur zu zweit beim Essen. Wenn Gäste zum Essen kamen, war die Küche eindeutig Emilias Revier. "Wenn du dich nützlich machen willst, dann geh lieber den Tisch decken.", sagte sie und drückte ihrem Mann ein Tablett mit Geschirr und Besteck in die Hand.

Sobald ihr Mann aus der Küche war, atmete die Brünette erst einmal tief durch und kümmerte sich dann weiter um das Essen. Spencer hatte wirklich das seltene Talent sie wahnsinnig zu machen. Das schafften noch nicht einmal die Anwälte und anderen Verlagsbosse, mit denen sie sich bei der Arbeit auseinandersetzen musste. Und das wollte schon etwas heißen!

Fünf vor sieben Uhr war sie fertig mit kochen, als es auch schon klingelte. Sie atmete tief durch und ging dann die Tür öffnen. Ein Fehler, denn schon im nächsten Moment wurde sie in eine Umarmung gezogen, die ihr die Luft aus den Lungen quetschte.  
Ein Glück, dass Spencer in diesem Moment zur Tür kam. "Garcia, lass meine Frau leben.", bat er schmunzelnd die Technikerin, die daraufhin auch augenblicklich seine Frau losließ. "Ich freue mich ja so, dich endlich einmal kennenzulernen! Das letzte Mal haben wir uns ja nur so ganz kurz gesehen!" "Ja, ich freue mich auch, dich kennenzulernen, Penelope.", erwiderte Emilia und grinste etwas schadenfroh, als auch ihr Mann in eine Umarmung gezogen wurde. Ach ja...die liebe Gerechtigkeit…

Nach und nach trudelten auch die anderen Gäste ein. Morgan grinste, als er Emilia sah. Sie trug eine pfirsichfarbenes Neckholdertop und eine schwarze Hose. Was ihn jedoch grinsen ließ, war die Tatsache, dass Emilia nicht nur das eine Tattoo hatte, was sie alle schon beim letzten Mal gemerkt hatten. Nein, zusätzlich zu dem Schriftzug in ihrem Nacken, war ein Phönix auf ihrem Oberarm zu sehen und eine Rose war auf ihre Schulter gestochen. "Du hast noch mehr davon.", lachte er und Emilia schmunzelte. "Ich hab noch einige davon...an Stellen die du niemals sehen wirst, Derek Morgan!" Garcia lachte bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck und auch die anderen konnten sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Bevor sie allerdings noch etwas sagen konnte, klingelte ihr Handy. Sie sah auf das Display und seufzte kurz. "Tut mir leid, aber da muss ich rangehen…", sagte sie und verschwand in den angrenzenden Raum. Trotz dass sie die Tür schloss, konnten die anderen einige Gesprächsfetzen verstehen. Und die klangen ziemlich autoritär.

Schmunzelnd sah Reid auf seine Frau, als sie wieder zurück kam. "Wen hast du denn da so zur Schnecke gemacht?" "Das war Miranda. Sie hat gefragt, ob sie morgen Home-Office machen kann, weil ihr Sohn krank ist. Ich hab ihr freigegeben und will sie morgen nicht im Verlag sehen. Sie soll sich lieber um ihren Sohn kümmern. Die Bücher laufen nicht weg und eine Deadline für das Buch, was sie bearbeitet, hat sie auch nicht.", erklärte sie ihren Mann, welcher nur grinsend den Kopf schüttelte.

Indessen hatte Garcia einen Blick in den Raum geworfen. "Heilige Scheiße…", entfuhr es ihr, was das Ehepaar zum lachen brachte.  
Das Haus in dem Spencer und Emilia lebten, war in einer kleinen Siedlung am Rand von Quantico gelegen und hatte einen schönen Garten. Das Wohnzimmer war ein heller Raum, an welchen draußen eine Terrasse angrenzte. Der Raum selbst war in hellen Cremetönen gehalten und modern ausgestattet, was einen ziemlichen Kontrast zu dem Raum gab, in welchen Garcia jetzt schaute.

Emilia und Spencer hatten sich eine eigene Bibliothek neben dem Wohnzimmer eingerichtet. Drei der Wände waren mit Bücherregalen versehen, die bis zur Decke reichten. Die vierte Wand, hatte jedoch ein bodenhohes Fenster, vor welchem eine gemütlich aussehende, beige Couch stand. Neben der Couch stand ein alter Sekretär aus Eichenholz, in welchem verschiedenste Notizen lagen, während im Raum zwei große Regalreihen standen. Wie die Regale an den Wänden, waren auch diese aus dunkler Eiche gefertigt und reichten bis zur Decke. Die Bücherregale standen mit den Rücken aneinander, sodass zwischen den Seiten mit den Büchern jeweils ein Gang war und an einem der Regale konnte man eine typische Bibliotheksleiter sehen, welche mit einer Ablage für Bücher versehen war.  
An den Wänden standen hauptsächlich Romane, unter denen man auch einige ältere Exemplare entdecken konnte. Die Regale in der Mitte des Raumes waren jedoch mit Sachbüchern bestückt, welche zu den unterschiedlichsten Themenbereichen gehörten. Der Raum selbst war eher dunkel ausgestattet und die Couch war das einzig helle Möbel in dem Raum, was ihm eine gewisse Schwere verlieh.

Von Garcias Ausruf und dem Lachen von Spencer und Emilia verwirrt, schauten nun auch die anderen in den Raum. "Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass du bücherverrückt bist, Reid, aber das übertrifft es bei weitem…", erklärte Prentiss, während sie die Regale mit den Büchern bestaunte. Emilia schmunzelte. "Die Bibliothek könnt ihr euch später ansehen. Wie wärs, wenn wir uns erstmal zum Essen setzen?" Sie hatte das Essen zwar zum Warmhalten in den Ofen gestellt, aber das war eben keine Lösung auf Dauer.

Etwas später saßen sie beim Essen, genossen Emilias Kochkünste und unterhielten sich. "Wie habt ihr euch eigentlich kennengelernt?", stellte Penelope die Frage, welche ihr bereits seit dem ersten Treffen im Kopf herum schwirrte. Spencer schmunzelte und beobachtete, wie sich die Wangen seiner Frau leicht rot färbten. Es war ihr immer noch etwas peinlich. Dann begann sie jedoch zu erzählen.

"Wir haben uns an der Uni kennengelernt. Ich hab dort Literatur und Verlagswesen studiert, während Spencer gerade seine Doktorarbeit geschrieben hat. Jedenfalls hab ich schon damals im Verlag meines Vaters mitgeholfen, indem ich Manuskripte gelesen und bewertet habe. Er hat mir immer wieder neue geschickt, meist per Kurier. Jedenfalls hatte ich dann etwa 20 Bücher, jedes etwa 1000 Seiten dick, auf dem Arm, die mir die Sicht versperrt haben. Und als ich im Wohnheim um die Ecke gebogen bin, bin ich mit Spencer zusammengestoßen. Die Manuskripte lagen natürlich unten und bei einem hatte sich die Heftung gelöst, sodass alle Blätter durcheinander lagen. Wir haben einfach alles nur zusammen gesammelt und Spencer hat mir dann auf meinem Zimmer geholfen die Blätter zu sortieren. Ab dem Zeitpunkt haben wir uns dann immer öfters getroffen."

Morgan konnte nicht anders und musste etwas lachen. "Ich dachte eigentlich, dass es andersherum gewesen wäre…" "Nein, von uns beiden passieren eher mir die Missgeschicke.", erklärte sie, "Ehrlich gesagt hab ich nur einmal gesehen, dass bei Spencer etwas schief gegangen ist. Das war an dem Tag wo er mir den Antrag gemacht hat. Er war so aufgeregt, dass er den ganzen Tag tollpatschig war. Aber am Abend war dann einfach alles perfekt." Sie lächelte ihren Mann an, was die anderen zum Schmunzeln brachte.

Später als sie dann gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer saßen, fiel Garcias Blick auf ein Bild...das Hochzeitsbild der beiden. "Oh, das ist ja wunderschön…" Emilia stand seitlich zu Spencer, den Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt und eine Hand auf seiner Brust über seinem Herz, während er seine Arme um sie gelegt hatte. Spencer trug einen klassischen schwarzen Anzug, während Emilia ein knielanges, weißes Brautkleid mit Spitze trug. Im Hintergrund konnte man den Trevibrunnen sehen, während die beiden verliebt und glücklich in die Kamera lächelten.

"Der Trevibrunnen... interessante Wahl…", schmunzelte Rossi und Emilia lächelte. "Ja, Spencer hat mir die Legende erklärt und ich dachte, es wäre ein schöner Platz."  
"Das ist wirklich ein schönes Bild.", sagte Hotch und sah von dem Bild zu Spencer und Emilia. Wirklich ein schönes Paar...


End file.
